This invention relates to track pins, and more particularly, to a method of mounting a track pin to track links.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,486 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,390,324 disclose various means for mounting track pins to respective track links of a vehicle. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,739,486, it appears that the ends of a track pin are upset by great force applied thereto. In the case of U.S. Pat. No. 1,390,324, threaded members of tapered configuration are inserted into threaded bores in the respective ends of a pin to spread the ends of such pin to hold it against removal from the link. It will be understood that relatively great care must be used in applying the force necessary as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,739,486, to avoid damage to adjacent parts. And, U.S. Pat. No. 1,390,324 requires relatively complex configuration of parts which must be accurately machined to effectively operate.